Je n'oublierai jamais
by Enchantra83
Summary: Il y a des drames dans la vie qu'on ne peut jamais oublier. James en fait encore les frais aujourd'hui ainsi que Lily...
1. Chapter 1

Je n'oublierai jamais

C'était le début du mois de Décembre. Il faisait encore plus froid cet hiver là malgré l'ambiance joyeuse de Noël qui se rapprochait.

Un jeune Homme rentrait de son travail. Il devait avoir à peine une vingtaine d'années. Il était grand presque maigre avec des cheveux ébouriffés ébène et des yeux noisette.

Il grimpa les marches du perron et ouvrit une porte qui avait subi les outrages du temps.

Le studio qui s'offrait devant lui n'était pas très reluisant. Des meubles, d'un autre âge, étaient disséminés ici et là. L'ambiance était plus glaciale qu'au dehors.

C'est à ce moment, qu'un hibou cogna contre l'unique fenêtre de ce lieu de misère avec un pli.

Le jeune homme récupéra l'enveloppe sur laquelle était écrit : James Potter.

Il s'agissait d'une invitation à la soirée des anciens de sa promo. La réunion aurait lieu dans une quinzaine de jours. Pourtant ces retrouvailles, avec ses anciens camarades, ne lui disaient absolument rien. Il savait cependant qu'il y aurait ses trois meilleurs amis de l'époque, Sirius, Rémus et Peter, et aussi la fille dont il était amoureux : Lily Evans. Mais il hésitait à cause du passé.

Certains souvenirs sont bien trop lourds à porter et à vivre quand on est jeune et qu'on se sent coupable.

Pour James, c'était ceux de sa cinquième année.

Cette lettre avait remué le couteau dans une plaie qui n'était toujours pas cicatrisée et qui ne le serait peut-être jamais. Mais il ne pouvait refuser d'y être car le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, avait en personne rajoutait quelques mots à la main afin de lui faire comprendre l'importance de sa présence à cette cérémonie.

Le jour tant redouté arriva bien trop vite au goût de l'ex-gryffondor. Il était à la gare de King Cross, au quai 9 ¾ dans l'un des compartiments du Poudlard Express mis à disposition pour eux exceptionnellement.

En montant, les premiers flashs étaient à la surface de sa mémoire. Son premier trajet pour la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, la répartition, la formation des maraudeurs, les blagues faites à Servilus, Lily et son amie de Poufsouffle Either…

A l'évocation de cette dernière, James chassa ces images de sa tête. C'était encore trop dur de penser à ce qui lui était arrivée par sa faute. Après tout, c'était lui le chef de la bande. Il aurait du empêcher ça.

Le jeune homme sentait encore sur lui, les regards horrifiés des autres élèves devant la terrible scène. Il s'interrogeait sur comment les choses avaient pu dégénérer aussi loin.

Les évènements les avaient dépassés.

D'un côté, il y avait sa bande de l'autre, Rogue et la sienne.

Chaque jour, l'escalade de la vengeance les avaient poussés à gravir un échelon de plus dans la violence entraînant les deux maisons, Gryffondor et Serpentard, dans une guerre sans merci où tous les coups étaient permis. Ce conflit avait un peu plus détérioré les relations entre les élèves, déjà extrêmement tendues, et qui s'était terminé en drame provoquant une cassure définitive entre les maisons.

James essayait de se souvenir où tout avait commencé.

C'était peu après qu'il ait sauvé la vie de Rogue. Lorsqu'il avait su que Sirius l'avait envoyé sous le saule cogneur alors que **L**upin était transformé en loup-garou. Quand il l'avait découvert, il s'était précipité au péril de sa vie pour récupérer le **S**erpentard.

Il se souvenait aussi des menaces de Servilus comme quoi il se vengerait d'eux et de cette humiliation de trop.

Tout était parti de là.

_- Sirius, vraiment tu es cinglé d'avoir fait ça. Servilus aurait pu être tué, nous renvoyer et Rémus se se**r**ait senti coupable toute sa vie._

_- James, c'était juste une petite leçon..._

_- Ouais mais c'était surtout une très mauvaise idée. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?_

_- Et bien, en cours de runes, avec Malefoy et Bellatrix, ils se sont moqués de toi. J'ai juste voulu le corriger un peu._

_- La prochaine fois, tu m'en parles avant…_

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Peter en se réveillant._

_- Rien. Disons que Patmol a frappé fort. Répondit James._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Laisse tomber ! S'énerva Sirius. Dors !_

_Le lendemain, James expliqua toute l'histoire à Rémus qui se trouva mal à l'aise face au récit. Le sous-préfet n'avait plus décroché un mot de la journée…_

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit faisant revenir l'ex-gryffondor au présent. Une jeune femme entra.

James aurait pu reconnaître ses yeux émeraude n'importe où.

- Lily ?

- James !

Il y eut un silence gêné entre eux.

- Ca fait longtemps.

- Oui. Mais je ne vais pas te déranger plus.

- Non reste. Nous pouvons partager ce compartiment.

- D'accord. Dit elle sans grand enthousiasme.

Il la regarda furtivement. Elle était encore plus belle mais au fond de ses yeux vert, il y avait une étrange lueur. Il la connaissait bien, il la voyait chaque matin aussi dans ses propres yeux en passant devant le miroir. Il savait aussi à quoi elle était due.

Le train partit et au fur et à mesure, le jeune homme repensait à l'escalade des agressions dont chaque bande faisait preuve.

_Ce matin là, les maraudeurs se changeaient après une partie de quidditch. Quand ils voulurent sortir du vestiaire, c'était impossible. La porte était coincée et une voix qu'il connaissait bien se mit à rire. Cela ne présageait rien de bon._

_- Préparez vous à être la risée de l'école.  
- Servilus, laisse nous sortir !!! Avait crié Peter qui perdait son calme.  
- Pas avant d'avoir testé ma dernière invention… _

_Le serpentard n'avait rien ajouté et une fiole avait été jetée par la fenêtre. Elle dégagea une bonne quantité de fumée. _

_Les quatre garçons commencèrent à suffoquer et perdirent connaissance ce qui laissa à Rogue assez de temps pour leur faire avaler sa création._

_Les maraudeurs se réveillèrent quelques instants plus tard la tête lourde et un goût pâteux dans la bouche. _

_Ce qui avait été qu'une série de blagues plus méchante les uns que les autres venait de tourner au cauchemar sans nom pour les quatre garçons._

_En s'observant les uns et les autres, ils restèrent bouche bée._

_Comment auraient ils pu définir l'indéfinissable._

_Rogue avait frappé très fort. D'accord il n'y avait pas mort d'homme mais il devait rejoindre l'infirmerie de toute urgence afin que personne ne les voi**e**._

_Mais c'était sans compter sur le **S**erpentard. Il avait fait passer le mot dans toute l'école qu'un spectacle époustouflant, attend**ait** les élèves près du terrain de **Q**uidditch._

_Les **M**araudeurs en ouvrant la porte s'étaient retrouvés devant la majorité des élèves de Poudlard._

_Des cris, des rires et des airs dégoûtés étaient au rendez-vous. _

_Il fallait dire que l'aspect des garçons était des plus repoussant. C'était un mélange entre le corps d'un troll des montagnes, la tête d'un elfe de maison et le tout sur des jambes de centaure._

_Seules Either et Lily n'avaient pas pris parti à ce jeu méchant. Au contraire les deux jeunes femmes avaient eu compassion des** M**araudeurs. _

_D'ailleurs, Lily dans un accès de colère avait giflé Rogue. La jeune femme avait toujours défendu le **S**erpentard mais là, elle était outrée et ajouta._

_- Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole._

_La **G**ryffondor était partie suivie de son amie._

_Rogue avait été blessé, car en réalité, il éprouvait des sentiments pour la jeune fille. Mais après ça, rien n'aurait été impossible. _

_Sa rage contre les **M**araudeurs et en particulier contre James redoubla._

_Lily ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle avait eu ce geste. C'est vrai que les **M**araudeurs étaient exaspérants mais là le bouchon était allé trop loin. Après tout l'un des **M**araudeur ne lui était pas si indifférent même si jamais elle ne l'aurait admis devant le beau jeune homme aux cheveux noirs éb**ène** concerné. Seul Either se doutait mais jamais son amie ne lui avait rien **rien quoi ?** Elle reconnaissait simplement les signes qu'elle-même aussi essayait de dissimuler pour ce même jeune homme._

La marchande avec son chariot passa en criant :

- Bonbons. Qui veut quelque chose

Mais James ne bougea pas la tête et continua à regarder le paysage qui défilait, il n'était plus très loin.

Lily était dans un silence tota**l**. Elle aussi revoyait les évènements dramatiques de la cinquième année. Souvent elle pensait à Either et se sentait sûrement aussi coupable que James sans réellement le savoir. Après tout, si elle n'avait pas pris la défense des **M**araudeurs, jamais Rogue n'aurait défié James en duel.

_Il était tard. Comme Elle était sous-préfet, elle faisait sa ronde hebdomadaire. Pas mal de bruit avait couru dans la semaine suivante. On prétendait qu'un duel allait avoir lieu. Pas un simple entraînement, mais un combat sans merci. _

_Personne ne savait où et quand ? _

_Mais la tension était palpable dans tous les couloirs._

_C'est là qu'elle avait vu Either se précipit**er** à sa rencontre. Elle était paniquée. Elle avait découvert par hasard un bout de parchemin dans un couloir de la main de James. Et le remuait frénétiquement devant les yeux de son amie._

_- Lily, il faut les en empêcher…  
- Calme toi je comprends rien._

_- James … Séverus… Ils vont se battre…_

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Oui regarde._

_La **P**oufsouffle remua le billet. Lily comprit toute la gravité de la situation. _

Le train ralentit et amorça son arriv**ée** à la gare de Pré-au-lard. James se leva mais Lily était ailleurs.

Le jeune homme posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de cette dernière.

- Lily…On est arrivé.

Mais elle n'eut pas la réaction de remercie habituelle et dégagea rapidement son corps de ce contact.

James eut mal mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout vu ce qui s'était passé sept ans plutôt…

_James avait rejoint Rogue dans le parc. Les hostilités devaient se terminer maintenant. Ca avait assez duré. Quelque soit l'issu**e** du combat, tout seraitfin**i**. Il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet à ses trois amis. Cela ne concernait que Servilus et lui._

_Il faisait froid cette nuit là. Le vent souffl**ait** dans les branches du saule cogneur. Il n'y avait pas énormément d'étoiles dans le ciel. En fait c'était une nuit de circonstance vu ce qui allait se déroul**er** dans quelques instants._

_Mais ça personne ne le savait en particulier Rogue, Lily, James et Either…_

_Rogue se tenait là avec sa cape sur le dos qui volait dans un mouvement régulier de froissement. _

_James lui face, déterminé mais voulant éviter le pire._

_Le **S**erpentard fit un hochement de tête auquel le **G**ryffondor répondit._

_Ils s'avancèrent et se mirent dos à dos._

_Dans le papier qu'avait trouvé Either, il était indiqué :_

_Duel – Aucune règle – Un seul vainqueur_

_Cela voulait dire pas de quartier pas de pitié. Tous les coups sont permis pour régler définitivement le problème… même la mort._

_Un…_

_Lily et Either commençaient **à voir** les deux garçons. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux._

_Deux… retentit la voix du témoin invisible_ _qu'avait cr**éé **James pour que le duel soit loya**l**._

_Les baguettes étaient serrées plus que de raison dans les mains des deux élèves._

_Trois…_

_Ils se retournèrent et lancèrent les sorts sauf qu'au milieu Either, dans un élan de courage, s'était mise au travers._

_Elle reçut de plein fouet deux doloris d'une extrême violence. D'ailleurs trop pour son corps frêle…_

_La **P**oufsouffle tomba à terre, inanimée._

_Lily se précipita sur son amie. _

_James fit de même._

_Rogue lui avait les yeux exorbités. Ce n'est pas ça qu'il voulait. Il resta là figé._

_Lily pleurait en serrant son amie contre elle._

_- Either…Non… Répond moi s'il te plaît._

_Mais rien._

_James souleva la jeune fille dans ses bras. Sa tête était appuyée contre son torse mais elle n'avait aucune réaction._

_James et Lily se mirent à courir en direction de l'infirmerie._

_Rogue ne bougeait toujours pas._

_Ils dévalèrent les couloirs silencieux avec les regards outrés des tableaux mais ça ils s'en fichaient éperdument._

_James revoyait encore et encore la scène dans sa tête. Et ne cessait de penser mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait…_

_Lily pleurait._

_Ils arrivèrent enfin. _

_Madame Pomfresh ouvrit la porte. Quand l'infirmière vit l'état de la jeune fille son visage blêmit._

_- Posez là. Ordonna t'elle à James. Maintenant sortez tous les deux. Miss Evans, allez chercher le directeur._

_Quand la jeune fille revint avec Dumbledore, c'était trop tard…_

_Lily commença alors à taper James qui tomba à genou. Il était anéanti…_

_La suite fût classique. Il eut une enquête. James et Rogue furent mis en cause mais sans avoir voulu réellement cette issu**e**. _

_Dumbledore plaida pour eux en évoquant la mémoire de la jeune fille. En expliquant que celle-ci n'aurait pas voulu qu'ils soient condamnés pour son geste à elle. _

_Lily confirma les dires du plus grand sorcier. Après tout, elle avait été témoin de la scène et Either était sa meilleure amie._

_Pourtant le verdict rendu, la jeune femme s'approcha des deux garçons et leu**r** dit ceci:_

_-Ne m'approchez plus jamais. Either, je suis certaine vous aur**ait** pardonnés. Mais Moi je n'oublierai jamais…_

_Ils retournèrent à Poudlard mais l'ambiance était amère. Les gens les regardaient de travers._

_Ils finirent leurs études. _

_Cependant le souvenir de Either hantait James. _

_Rogue lui, ét**ait** le même. Au contraire, il avait été, raconte**-t-**on, encensé par ses amis. Après tout ce n'était qu**'une** sang de bourbe qui avait perdu la vie à leurs yeux Donc pas quelqu'un d'essentiel…_

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de James. C'était Sirius. Il était suivi de Rémus et de Peter.

L'ancien **G**ryffondor détourna le regard pour voir Lily partir au loin…

Finalement, malgré le temps passé, la douleur était toujours là. Et il se demandait parfois si un jour, sa vie redeviendrai**t** normale et si Lily lui pardonnerait…

Mais cette réponse seul le destin l'avait…

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

**_Salut tout le monde,_**

**_voilà donc la suite de cette histoire. Je vous préviens ce ne sera pas une très longue fic vu qu'à la base c'est un one-shot. Je pense 5 ou 6 chapitres on verra bien. Par contre j'écrirai sous l'imspiration du moments donc pour une fois je ne donne pas de date de publication..._**

**_Mais promis je la ménerai jusqu'au bout._**

**_Bonne Lecture_**

**_Enchantra83_**

****

**_--oo00oo--_**

**Chapitre 2 : Constations**

- Salut. Dit Sirius.

- Salut. Répéta James.

Peter et Rémus étaient là, faisant un simple signe de tête en guise de salutation.

Il n'y eut aucun autre mot ensuite de prononcer. Le silence et l'état de chacun en disaient assez sur leur parcourt et situation respectifs.

Les quatre garçons montèrent jusqu'au château à pied. Ils n'avaient pas voulu prendre une des calèches car ils avaient besoin de ce voyage dans le temps.

Lupin, Pettigrow et Black ne pouvaient pas effacer ce qui était arrivé. Mais ils seraient là, pour soutenir leur ami, comme ils l'avaient fait au cours des deux dernières années à l'école.

Rémus le faisant par compassion. Après tout, il était le mieux placé pour comprendre James. Il savait ce que c'était d'être différent.

Sirius, c'était parce que tout avait commencé à cause de lui.

Et Peter, parce qu'il faisait tout simplement parti du quatuor.

Il y avait tant de gravité en chacun d'eux. C'était si étrange. Pourtant ce n'était que le début de leur vie.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, les maraudeurs arrivèrent à Poudlard.

James hésita affranchir les portes du château. Puis sous les encouragements de ses amis, il prit une grande respiration et avança sur le seuil.

Devant lui, c'était une foule de cris joyeux, d'embrassades et d'accolades chaleureuses.

James ne sentait pas à sa place. Il se rappela son retour à l'école après le jugement.

_Le procès avait eu lieu quelques jours avant l'enterrement de Either. Comme il se sentait coupable, James avait suivi la cérémonie de loin en compagnie de ses amis._

_Au premier rang se trouvait Lily. Le chagrin ravageait son visage si lumineux d'ordinaire. Elle était digne malgré sa douleur. A coté se trouvaient les parents de Either. Tout aussi digne que la sous-préfète._

_L'école avait revêtu des drapeaux noirs avec l'écusson de Poudlard._

_Le calme était impressionnant. Pas un bruit ne retentissait._

_Rogue lui était au fond avec les serpentards. Apparemment il n'était pas plus affecté que cela. A sa droite, il y avait Bellatrix et à sa gauche Malefoy. Mais aucune émotion ne passa sur son visage quand le cercueil de la jeune fille décédée passa à quelques mètres de ce dernier._

_Dumbledore monta ensuite sur l'estrade et commença son éloge à la jeune femme. James n'avait pu supporter que les premiers mots._

_- Either était une jeune femme exceptionnelle. Amie fidèle, élève appréciée de tous, elle a montré, tout au long de sa courte vie, de l'altruisme et de la compassion pour les autres. Cet exemple qu'elle nous laisse nous devons le suivre…_

_James lui ne revoyait que les images de la pouffsoufle se jetant entre Servilus et lui. Il sentait encore le contact du corps de la jeune fille contre lui juste avant qu'elle ne meure._

_C'en était trop…_

_Il s'était laissé glissé contre le mur glacé, à l'extérieur de la grande salle, le visage ravageait par le chagrin. Ses amis l'avaient laissé seul afin de ne pas en rajouter. Les trois autres maraudeurs savaient que James avait besoin d'être seul à cet instant et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils s'avancèrent alors sur le seuil des grandes portes sans attirer l'attention._

Soudain un visage familier s'avança à la rencontre de la bande.

- Bonjour M Potter. Je suis heureux que vous soyez venu finalement.

- Disons professeur Dumbledore que je l'ai fait pour vous. Afin de vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi pendant le procès et ses dernières années.

- Je suis heureux également de vous voir M Lupin, m Black et M Pettigrow.

Les trois anciens gryffondors saluèrent à leur tour le vieu directeur.

A cet instant, James croisa les yeux de quelqu'un qu'il aurait voulu oublier : Rogue.

Son ancien ennemi le défia ouvertement du regard. Comme si le temps et le drame qui avait accompagné James, n'avaient eu aucun effet sur lui.

Pour l'ancien serpentard, les choses n'étaient pas encore réglées entre eux. Et cette soirée était l'occasion rêvée.

D'après ce que le jeune homme à la chevelure ébouriffé avait appris, le serpentard avait poursuivit ses études dans le domaine des potions. Il fallait bien reconnaître que celui-ci était le meilleur dans ce domaine dans tout Poudlard. Il s'était même vu offrir un poste assez important à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste.

Mais d'autres rumeurs, plus noires, circulaient sur lui. On racontait aussi qu'il était devenu un mangemort comme beaucoup de ses anciens amis.

James lui n'était qu'un petit pigiste dans un quelconque journal de sport.

Pourtant, le maraudeur avait était le meilleur attrapeur de Quidditch de son époque. Mais à partir de sa sixième année, il avait abandonné ce sport pour devenir anonyme au milieu des étudiants de Poudlard.

Leur échange dura tout au plus une minute avant qu'un sorcier avec un appareil photo vienne rompre ce contact. Il regroupa les garçons et prit deux ou trois clichés.

Lily avait observé la scène de loin. Elle avait retrouvé quelques unes de ses amies.

Pour la plus part, elles étaient mariées avec un ou deux enfants.

La jeune femme faisait figure de célibataire endurcie.

D'ailleurs beaucoup se demandaient pourquoi.

La sous-préfète était toujours l'une des plus belles jeunes femmes de l'école et aucune n'avait hésité à lui faire remarquer. Plusieurs garçons avaient essayé de lui voler son cœur. Mais cela n'avait été qu'une série d'échecs pour eux.

La raison en était tout simple.

Jusqu'à présent Lily avait réussit à garder son secret. Mais ce soir, le poids en était bien trop lourd. Le seul qu'elle avait aimé et continuait à aimer aujourd'hui, c'était James.

Bien sur, l'ancienne gryffondore avait essayé de se libérer de cet amour. Malheureusement, la jeune femme n'y était pas parvenue.

Tout ça, à cause d'un journal intime.

_Lily était montée exceptionnellement dans le dortoir des pouffsoufles pour ranger les affaires de Either afin de les remettre à ses parents quand ils arriveraient. Aucune des camarades de chambre de la jeune fille ne s'étaient opposée à cela. _

_Après tout, tout le monde s'avait qu'elles étaient les meilleurs amis du monde._

_En rangeant un à un les livres de classe, Lily était tombée sur un petit carnet noir en cuir. En l'ouvrant, elle reconnut l'écriture de son amie. Puis elle laissa ses yeux parcourir ses quelques lignes._

_**Je me demande si un jour, Lily admettra enfin que si elle a donné une gifle à Rogue, ce jour là, c'était pour défendre les maraudeurs mais surtout James. Je sais qu'elle est amoureuse de lui et que ses sentiments sont extrêmement profonds. **_

_**D'ailleurs je sais que James les partage. **_

_**D'accord, j'aurai pas du écouter cette conversation entre Rèmus et lui mais c'était plus fort que moi.**_

_**J'espère qu'elle finira par comprendre la chance qu'elle a d'aimer et d'être aimer de lui et qu'ils finiront par se le dire…**_

_Lily avait laissé échapper quelques larmes en refermant le carnet. Son amie était quelqu'un de formidable qui pensait toujours aux autres avant elle. La gryffondore n'avait pas lu la suite où Either avouait également ses sentiments pour ce même garçon. D'une certaine manière, c'était mieux._

_Parfois le destin fait bien les choses._

_Pendant de longues minutes, les écrits de Either avaient tourné dans sa tête. Elle était consciente, au plus profond d'elle, que c'était la vérité. Pourtant, maintenant avec ce qui s'était passé, jamais cette histoire ne pourrait voir le jour. Elle le savait et c'était cela qui l'a meutrisée à cet instant._

- Lily. Ouou. Dit une de ses compagnes en agitant la main devant elle. Tu es avec nous ?

- Oui Pardon. Tu disais ?

Et la conversation reprit son cours naturel.

Tout le monde finit par entrer dans la grande salle, qui avait été décorée avec des photos de l'époque. Bien sur il y avait un portrait d'Either. Mais excepté James et Lily personne ne fit plus attention que cela.

C'était logique, tous les autres avaient continué leur vie tandis que James et Lily étaient restés désespérément prisonniers de ce passé.

Dumbledore invita tous les anciens élèves à s'installer.

A la place des quatre tables, une foule de plus petites avait été mises en place. Ce qui permettait un peu plus d'intimité pour les retrouvailles entre amis.

En dessous du ciel étoilé du plafond magique, une quantité astronomique de bougies flottaient, créant une atmosphère détendue.

Les maraudeurs se regroupèrent et en choisir une plus en retrait.

Le directeur monta sur l'estrade et introduisit la soirée.

James n'écoutait pas. Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de pouvoir observer Lily sans qu'elle le sache. Il mesura alors combien sa simple présence lui avait manqué au cours de ces années.

Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : Il l'aimait toujours.

_**--oo00oo--**_

**_A bientôt..._**


End file.
